


First Meeting

by julyvii66r



Series: Along the Way [1]
Category: U-KISS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyvii66r/pseuds/julyvii66r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's first encounter with the other members of U-Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ This is something new I decided to do (read the blog’s description for more information). I have felt especially compelled to write about Jun and so, I have decided to start writing a series. Here is the first part. Please leave comments if you’d like.

I witnessed it. The way his brown eyes stared at me as he approached me from across the room. That was how they all looked at me. They were assessing me. I was to take the place of a member who had left the group for health reasons. What did they even think of the idea of me? I didn’t want to be a replacement, didn’t want to be a disappointment.

 

They didn’t know who I was. I didn’t know who they were, except for the music videos and the press pictures. My legs were shaking. I could barely stand up from my seat at the table. My new boss patted his hand over my shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at me and motioned to the other boys to approach us. There were only five of them, but I was so scared. My stomach felt like it was weighed down with lead. I gulped, suddenly feeling dry-mouthed and tried to greet them as calmly as I could manage.

 

“Hello, I’m Jun,” I announced and then bowed. I was thankful that my voice remained level at that moment despite my insides feeling ready to be regurgitated.   Each member acknowledged that I had spoken. Some more vocal than others. I still hadn’t memorized the names with their faces.

 

There was something unique about each one of them. Their mannerisms, the way they smiled, their voices… I wanted to take-in everything. I wanted to know them.   I smiled, my eyes briefly meeting theirs. I breathed deeply and let out a sigh. I just needed to relax. My body felt tense, legs still shaking.

 

We sat down finally after I was introduced to everyone. I still couldn’t remember their names. The person seated across from me, I think his name was Kiseop, the pretty boy of the group, the one that first caught my eye. They were all so handsome. His hair was longer than the others, but his face was so striking. I couldn’t place why I thought so, but I was also intrigued by the boy sitting across from our boss, again I guessed, Kevin. Compared to everyone, he was so skinny. His voice was pleasant and he smiled so brightly at me. I knew he had already accepted me. The others, Hoon, Eli, Soohyun, I guessed, were seated at the opposite end of the table. I didn’t know what to think. I felt distanced from them, but they each offered me a smile.

 

We met at a pizza place to get to know one another over dinner, but I didn’t know if I could eat anything. I shouldn’t risk it. They were all talking. Yet, I couldn’t concentrate on what was going on. I couldn’t process, I had to calm down, had to breathe. I did. Even breaths, in then out. I was trying to be inconspicuous. A couple of pizzas were ordered and brought to us by a waitress. Plates were passed around. A plate appeared in front of me. So, I reached for a slice from the pepperoni pizza and set it on the plate. I stared down at it while letting things get settled in my mind as I was trying to regulate my breathing. I had to look like I was okay.

 

“Jun is quite talented.” The boss was speaking for me, and I was shaken out of a stupor. I was glad. What was I thinking then? I wondered if the age difference between myself and the others made them uncomfortable. Truthfully, it made me uncomfortable. So, I didn’t speak. I picked up the slice of pizza before me and began chewing on it. Our boss rattled off a list of my talents as I blushed and soon everyone was eating.

 

Honestly, I don’t remember what was said after that. We finished eating and said our goodbyes. I took the train home and as soon as I walked up the stairs to my room, I laid over the covers of my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was another day. A day of catching up and abusing my muscles.

 

I had so much to learn. I didn’t know where to start. How to start. Tears were threatening to fall. I had force them to stop. I didn’t want to cry, but my face was burning. It was so warm in this room. This was only the beginning of what I had dreamed of all along. All the stress that had accumulated up until this point. Was I good enough in their eyes? Was I even ready for this?

 

I didn’t want to place such a heavy burden on the group. I got up only once to turn out the light then went back to my bed. The tears were falling then. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my T-shirt. I kept telling myself, like a personal mantra, that the struggle I would endure would be worth it in the end. It was my dream. I would fight for it. I began to feel lethargic. My mind drifted into the darkness, and I fell asleep shortly after.    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. I haven’t written much in a while so I may make a few mistakes. Let me know if you catch any errors. I will look over this again tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
